Thinking Space
Thinking Space is an unrated 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon created by Hideki in 2015 and verified by Atomic four years later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHf2nanWjvE Difficulty opinions vary between this being easier than Zodiac to this being harder than Tartarus. History It is unknown when exactly Thinking Space came out, but for the first time, it became known on November 23, 2015 (it was early 2.0) when Hideki published a video showing the auto-version of the level (the non-auto version was verified at the time, probably using cheats).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zx29PBys090 Over time, the video scored a small number of views and comments, as the level was played by famous players the level became more known. Further various players tried to beat this level. Some made progress (the highest records were 40%, 41%, 42%, and 45%), however, for the most part in 2018-2019 (perhaps there were a couple of earlier records). It is also worth noting that on February 27, 2018, the well-known Stormfly released a video-cutting passage of Thinking Space.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdISpQAZAz4 Perhaps it was because of this that many players remembered this level. On January 3, 2019, Atomic got 50%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8qzMAcw78M Almost two weeks later on January 16, he got a hilarious record of 69%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pehUzFSBJOE The next day on January 17, he achieved a new best of 73%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pehUzFSBJOE Four days later on January 21, he achieved a start position run of 68-100%, as well as records of 98%, 93%, 96%, 92%, and 97% off-camera over the past three days.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THLKrb2N6-k Three days later on January 24, Atomic achieved a new best of 81%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ie-Bj42XSTc About a week later on February 2, he achieved 88% on stream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRMllT_jXDE However, 9 days later on February 11, he got 97% for the first time,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFKRAD8stcU and about a month later on March 9, he crashed at 97% again.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsx6mBIV6I4 After a couple more fails at 96% (on March 23https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwYTq4Zi09M and April 7https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TNkMyWglt4), Atomic crashed twice at the last spikes at 98% on April 9.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1xRDTrOpWs Later that day on April 9, Atomic finally managed to verify Thinking Space (he spent 75,577 attempts on it) and uploaded it (or rather his copy) on his account. In the description of the video, he said that he began to pass the level as a joke, as he put it, “for memes”. Up to 20,000, he did not take the level seriously, up to 30,000 had not yet considered it possible. Gabs once told him that it was foolish to spend so many attempts with little or no reason, and Atomic agreed with him, realizing that Thinking Space could be verified. Gameplay It all starts with the stage of the ship with calm and quiet music. The speed is low. Up to 11% of the gameplay here is characterized by direct and diagonal flights, as well as a change in size. The difficulty will be not only in narrow tunnels but also in the right to fly from one passage to another, counting the pressure. Nevertheless, later a split, a change of gravity and movement of gameplay elements appear. In addition, to open two passes, you will need to take the keys. After this, the cube stage is quite simple (due to the absence of complicated timings). The speed increases. Here you have to quickly and often click on the blue spheres, placed between the blue trampolines, to constantly change the gravity. It is worth noting that all this is moving, while the objects on the background flash, changing color from white to black and back, which can be a little confusing. There are four such parts in total; all of them are divided by short-lived auto segments, where the speed drops sharply. Also on this site will unfold the screen. Further, the gameplay becomes more difficult - the wave begins at low speed with very narrow passages and a change in size and gravity. A couple of moments will meet something like timings - you will need to time to hold/release so that the wave hit the portal. There is actually no decoration as such. After the ship’s short stages (it will have to use spheres on it, besides there will be gravitational portals, and the screen will turn back) and the speed of the ball increases. In the upcoming section of the level, the shape of the character and the speed often change, which will require a good reaction. Here you will find both timings (at such stages as a robot, a cube, and a ball), and narrow passages (most of all in this respect, a part of the ship with a narrow diagonal tunnel stands out). There is also a part of something like a helicopter - this is a split ball in which the upper character constantly uses blue spheres, causing them to maneuver between the obstacles of the lower character with the help of a change of gravity. At this stage, the background is well made. The plot, starting with 68%, immediately meets the player with unpleasant timing at the transition from the already mentioned “helicopter” to a very short cube section. After it, parts begin that also requires maximum precision of clicks and utmost concentration - this is a wave segment with a gameplay moving backward and narrow and very “inconvenient” aisles with a size change, the subsequent stages abruptly replacing each other (there are also unpleasant transitions from one segment to another), including also a wave and a ship with narrowness, parts with extremely complex timings (such as short stages of a cube, a robot and a ball, as well as a ship with a large number of spheres), an intricate mixed bifurcation (ship l and cube) and again, somewhat quickly and abruptly replacing each other stages (with invisible portals, including teleports), among which the next parts of the wave with very narrow tunnels stand out. Thus, almost the entire section of the level just mentioned is teeming with unpleasant timings (including the transition between the stages) and narrowness. Finally, the final stage of the cube begins with a large number of spheres and timings (fortunately, not too difficult), at the end of which you will have to jump over the last spikes (near which the word “Rest in Peace” is written in advance, as if foretelling that the player will die at this moment), after which the level will be completed. User Coins * The first coin is located at the first ship sequence, namely at 17%. To collect it, you need to fly up to the ceiling at a certain point, then release it in time. The coin will be located between the spikes. ** However, in order for a coin to appear there, it is necessary to take the key by 7% (this is also at the ship sequence). This is not very difficult to do - you just need to let go in order to fall on the key and take off in time so as not to run into spikes. * The second coin is already located in the wave segment, at 72%. To collect it, you also need to fly up in time. ** To unlock this coin you will need two keys - by 38% and 65%. To take the first one, it is necessary at the wave stage to simply fly between two saws. The second one, located at the helicopter stage, is automatically selected (but in order for it to appear there, you must take the previous one). * The third and final coin will be located at the final cube section at 94%. Having jumped a spike, you will automatically collect it. ** But for this coin, you will need keys. They are at 12%, 23%, and 58%. The first one could be collected by flying right through the center of the tunnel, but since you need another key to open the next passage, you will have to take off sharply in time and immediately release to collect both keys. The second key is simple - you just need to jump at the right time. You will get the third one if you change the gravity on the ball segment in time. If all user coins are collected, at the end of the level the text "You are the God of Geometry Dash!" will appear. Trivia * The password for Atomic's version is 235236. ** The password for the original is 794615. * Atomic crashed at 68% and further 892 times, and 359 times at 69%. He also crashed twice at 97% and at 98%. * TheRealHidekiX has uploaded the first preview of the sequel level "Thinking Space II" but more information about this level has not been revealed yet. * If you copy the level, then in the editor at the cube stage (near the floor) you can see the line of numbers 1 and 0 copied several times. Perhaps this is a binary code. * Thinking Space is the hardest ever verified solo-level. Walkthrough References Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Unrated levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Extreme Demon levels